robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Most Forgettable Robots
Over the course of Robot Wars' TV lifespan, many casual and hardcore fans are likely to remember some of the greatest robots that battled in the arena (like Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc and Razer). Others may recall some of the heroic joke robots that went out with a bang (such as Granny's Revenge, Psychosprout and Twn Trwn). However, I am pretty sure most of you guys have those robots that, for whatever reason, simply went under the radar and you just never quite remember them. One of the robots I typically forget is Red Dragon for example; it looked unique, but it being dominated by Raizer Blade, breaking down quite easily and being a round one drop-out meant that it was, for me at least, is one of the most forgettable robots in Robot Wars. Do you guys have any other suggestions? SpaceManiac888 (talk) 09:37, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Terrific forum idea. Here's a few I can rattle off the top of my head (though that sounds wrong, one shouldn't be able to rattle off forgettable robots). *Brimhur - Steel box spike *Chimera - At least Gabriel had Stinger's personality. Chimera inherited Weeliwako's mantle. *Miss Ile and Hammertron - Chaos 2's first heat was full of memorable robots, but these two slip easily through the cracks. *Humphrey. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:57, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I'd also like to add Cygnus X-1. A robot that bland had no business qualifying for The Seventh Wars at the expense of Sabretooth, Chompalot and Sir Chromalot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Except all three of those robots had very valid reasons for being unable to qualify. Sabretooth did qualify, but had to withdraw because it couldn't tone down the speed of its disc. Chompalot had internal problems, and Sir Chromalot was destroyed. CrashBash (talk) 13:11, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Aside from the obvious fact I'm just naming robots I thought of off the top of my head, an immobile Chompalot or Sir Chrimalot would still have been more entertaining than Colossus. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:55, August 28, 2016 (UTC) And Colossus, who I pictured when writing Cygnus X-1. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:46, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Speaking of Sir Chromalot: *Rohog - Since it did nothing apart from breaking down and getting dominated by its opponent. *Kliptonite - Is another example, somehow making Major Tom (who admittedly was a potential heat-finalist in this wars), look difficult to beat. *Finally, who is Atlas? No, not that Bioshock guy, I mean the robot that was dominated by Challenger 2. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 10:55, August 28, 2016 (UTC) When asked to name all the Heat Finalists, Havoc is the one that always used to slip my mind. Realistically the most forgettable robots in the history of the show would be Zap and the robot which were in montages, but I concede to forgetting ones like Red Dragon in the past. For American robots, Close Enough. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:23, August 28, 2016 (UTC) V.I.P.E.R. 01 for me. Slow, practically immobile, lost to Splinter on a dull judges' decision, and I couldn't even remember its name. Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:20, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Doctor Fist for me. The only thing I can remember about it is its huge, blank wheels. How it qualified for the Sixth Wars - and robots like Atomic, Lightning and Typhoon 2 didn't - baffles me. Does anyone know who Doctor Fist beat to qualify? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I have two more to add; first is Armadrillo, a grey robot, that was unfortunate to be stuck for most of its only battle. It is probably because of this that I do not remember Armadrillo too well. Also, I highly doubt I will remember Crazy Coupe 88 clearly in a few years time; it looked sleek, but didn't do much in its only 2016 series battle, and was bullied by Dead Metal for the majority of it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:00, September 2, 2016 (UTC)